


A long year of waiting

by MightyMK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Airports, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMK/pseuds/MightyMK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After about a year of online dating Dave, John is able to fly to the south to finally meet his boyfriend in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The airport

A young man sits in an airplane. Though it was a year ago that he started dating his best friend, it is only today that he will meet him face-to-face.  


==> Be John  
You are now John. Last week was your 18th birthday and your dad granted you your biggest wish- to visit Dave. Apparently he had everything discussed with Dave’s Bro and he is “so proud of you, son” for pursuing the dream of meeting your boyfriend that he decided to let you visit him.  
Right now you’re sitting in the plane and you’re nervous. You’re nervous as fuck. What if Dave decides that he doesn’t want you in real life? What if he decides that he liked you better when you were only a face on a monitor, ugly features unseen due to the low quality of your webcam? What if he realises he doesn’t love you once he has to endure you face-to-face?  
You’ve been switching between being ultra-anxious and ultra-happy ever since your dad announced you’d be going to visit Dave and it’s getting worse and worse the closer you get to meeting him.  
The plane lands.  
You’re getting more and more excited and nervous. It won’t be long until you see him, until he sees you.  
You get your suitcase at the baggage claim and head for the exit. 

==> Be the coolkid  
You are now Dave, and you’re currently waiting at the airport for the arrival of your boyfriend. You would never tell anybody and nobody would be able to tell because of your shades, but you’re pretty fucking nervous. This is probably going to be the happiest moment of your life, so don’t fuck this up. You’re thankful that Bro didn’t insist on coming with you and instead let you have this moment for yourself.  
The screen shows his plane arrived. You dart up from your seat and go as close to the exit as possible, then you wait.  
After some time, the passengers of the plane John was on start to come out and you check each of them carefully until a familiar face appears. You see him looking around confused, looking for you and you decide to surprise him. Without him noticing you sneak up from behind and wrap your arms around the slightly smaller boy and whisper “Hey John” in his ear.

==> Be surprised  
You stiffen up a and let out a little squeak when somebody hugs you from behind, ready to push them away until you recognize the voice, familiar thanks to skype.  
“D-Dave!”  
Even though you’ve been thinking about this moment for such a long time, you find it hard to form a coherent sentence. Instead, you turn around to return the hug, burying your face in Dave’s shoulder and certainly not tearing up.  
“You’re here…”  
“Of course I’m here, dumbass. Where else would I be?”  
You giggle a bit. Dave was probably the only person in the world who could make “dumbass” sound affectionate.  
After you feel like your tears have dried enough for you to be able to actually see Dave’s face when you look up you part from his shoulder to take a proper look. His eyes are barely visible behind his glasses and you instantly plan to take them off at least once while you’re here, and on his smooth skin only the lightest shadows of freckles are visible. Before you get to inspect your boyfriend’s facial features any further he has closed the last bit of distance and pulls you into a kiss. Overwhelmed by his sudden movement you feel unable to react at first until you tentatively start to kiss him back. Oh, how long have you waited to do exactly this. It is a bit messy and it’s more than obvious that you’ve never kissed anyone besides him and that one girl in 7th grade, but to you it’s perfect. It’s the sign that you’ve finally arrived, that you’re finally able to hold the boy you love in your arms, to kiss him, to actually see him without that damned computer screen between you.  
When you eventually have to part you look up to Dave.  
“So, uhm….”  


==> Dave: answer the unasked question  
“My car’s waiting outside, we should be home in about half an hour. So eager to get into my bed?”  
You know John didn’t make this trip only to get laid and he’s probably just exhausted from travelling that far but you smirk anyway when he starts to blush.  
“I-…That wasn’t what I meant!”  
“Relax bro, I know what you meant. Was the flight ok?”  
You grab his suitcase before he’s even able to protest and lead him to the parking lot while the two of you discuss whether or not it should be allowed to get another seat on the plane when the person next to you turns out to be a homophobe asshole. John falls asleep as soon as you start driving and you can’t help but smile a little. You, the absolutely and undeniable cool and ironic Dave Strider, the one and only coolkid, managed to fall in love with what has to be the most adorable dork on this side of the planet, and you don’t regret it even the tiniest little bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they arrive at Dave's, bro is already gone. They are too tired to do much more anyway

You drive home in silence, not wanting to turn the radio on in case John might be awakened by it, so you settle for concentrating on the street while glimpsing at your sleeping boyfriend from time to time. It’s only when you finally arrive in front of the apartment building that you have no choice but to wake him.

==> John: wake up

 You slowly wake from your little nap when Dave nudges your shoulder. You’re feeling a bit dizzy, there’s spit all over your cheek and probably on the window of Dave’s car too but before you’re able to orientate yourself he nudges you again.  
“Quit drooling and wake up, sleeping beauty, or I’ll leave you in the car.”  
You slowly get out of the car, knowing better than to strain your sense of balance shortly after waking up, only to see Dave already waiting for you with your suitcase in his hands.  
You follow him into the building and into his apartment, where you look around to see masses of weird puppets, swords and old records. You decide to not even ask about it, as far as you know about Dave and his bro the stuff is probably “too ironic for you to understand”. When you focus your attention on the blonde again, he holds a slip of paper in his hands.

 ==> Dave: read the note

“out of town for a week or so, have fun with your lil friend. condoms and lube are in the bathroom, have fun”  
You feel the urge to facepalm come up because of this typical bro-behaviour. Besides, that’s absolutely ridiculous – you got your own condoms anyway.  You may or may not have bought them because you knew that bro would probably do something like that, but that’s beside the point. You turn your attention on John again.  
“Bro’s out of the town for around a week or something, as it seems, so we have the place to us as it seems.”  
“Oh…well, that postpones the awkward meeting with the parents a bit, I guess”  
God, Egbert’s shy giggle has to be on the top 5 of the list of the most adorable things in this world. Screw that list, he would probably be able to create a whole new one on his own.  
You help him to get his stuff into your room and watch while he stands in your doorway, looking at your sweet queen-sized bed.

==>  Be the blushing kid in the doorway

“Will we share a bed?” you ask, unsure what to think about that. Does Dave want to sleep with you right away? It’s not as if the thought of sharing a bed with him doesn’t appeal to you, you’re just a bit unsure about everything.   
“Don’t get your panties in a twist, it’s not like I’ll molest you in your sleep or something. I mean, I could get you a guest bed if you really don’t want to share, but you can’t tell me you came all the way down here to reject your sexy boyfriend and sleep as far away from him as possible.”

“What? No, of course not! I..it actually sounds quite nice to share a bed with you, I guess.”  
You feel your cheeks heating up a little bit in the last part of your sentence. Judging by the tiny smirk on his face Dave has noticed it and is probably more than amused by your reaction. Since you’re pretty tired, it’s late and you already fell asleep on the way here you decide it’s time for you to go to bed. You search your suitcase for your toothbrush and your pyjamas and let Dave show you where the bathroom is. When you come back you find him only wearing plain black boxers and a red shirt, already waiting for you to come to bed. You make yourself comfortable while he’s in the bathroom and curl up under the blankets, your back facing the door. When he comes into the room he turns off the lights first, and then proceeds to go to the bed and take his shades off before he lies down next to you.    
“Dave?”  
“Yes?”  
“…Can we cuddle?”

Instead of a response, you feel two arms wrapping around you from behind, his body pressed against yours and his voice a breeze against your neck.

“Good night, John”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was pretty short again I guess..but I suddenly hat the urge to write this  
> The next chapter will be longer, I swear D:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave have a lazy day at home, enjoying their togetherness

==> John: wake up

You wake up to the sight of something bright red right in front of you. After a short moment of confusion you realise it’s Dave’s shirt and you shifted in your sleep from spooning to cuddling against his chest. Not that you mind that anyway, so you close your eyes and snuggle closer into that comfortable warmth.  

“Already awake?”

As his grip on you tightens you realise he probably wasn’t asleep like you thought, and you feel your cheeks flush from embarrassment. You decide you’re too tired to actually talk with him, so you just answer with a barely audible “mhm” and shift a little in his embrace. Dave seems content with your answer and starts to gently stroke your back, which may or may not make you let out a content hum.

Ok, no denying it, you’re definitely getting a bit vocal under his hands. It doesn’t seem as if he minds anyway. But even though his hand on your back feels wonderful and you could probably spend your whole life here, you want to ask him first.

“Dave?”

“Yes?”

“Are we gonna stay in bed all day?”

“Would you mind that?”

“…I don’t want to kiss you with morning breath”  
  
Your answer makes him chuckle a bit and you feel his grip on you loosen. He shifts a bit and brings his mouth closer to your ear.

“Well, I can’t let something like that stand between us, can I?”  
  
==>Dave: get out of bed   
  
You decide it’s time to get up, judging by the fact that you both need to brush your teeth. You swing your legs over the edge of the bed and fetch your shades from the nightstand, ignoring the look that John gives you when the first thing you do in the morning is to put them on. With a last look at your boyfriend, who looks incredibly cute without glasses and with bed hair, you make your way to the bathroom to get ready for the day while you hear John shifting in the bed before finally getting up.

When you’re both finished you sit together at the table, eating your breakfast in silence before he makes a pause between two bites to ask you what you’re going to do today. You think about showing him the city for a moment, but you both decide that that task can wait for another day. John tells you he’d rather spend his time with you inside to fully realise you’re real, at which you crack a little smile. Knowing of John’s love for movies, you suggest that you could just lounge on the couch watching movies all day, at which he happily agrees. You tell him to choose a film out of Bro’s DVD-collection while you fetch some Doritos and something to drink.

==> John: pick a movie

The amount of DVDs in this household is incredible and there seems to be not a single movie that Dave’s bro doesn’t have, so you decide to stick with good old Nicolas Cage and take Con Air. When Dave comes to inspect your choice it’s like you can see him rolling his eyes at you even though he’s wearing shades, but you don’t care. The two of you decided at a very early point in your relationship that your taste in movies as well as Dave’s ironic stuff shouldn’t be able to come in between you and Con Air is one of your favourites after all.   
You settle down on the couch and watch Dave while he prepares everything and you were definitely NOT staring at his ass-ok, maybe a little. It’s his own fault for having such a nice body anyway.  It’s definitely his fault that you end up cuddling halfway through the film. Or that he proclaims it’s too boring and starts kissing your neck. And it’s his fault that at some point you turn from the TV to him and kiss him on the mouth and that the two of you make up on the couch like the horny teenagers you actually are.

 

==> Dave: kiss the hell out of John

You listen to the narrating voice in the background, break the 4th wall and kiss the hell out of your boyfriend. It’s still a bit awkward and messy with his buck teeth and the both of you still being inexperienced teenagers, but you wouldn’t trade the blushing mess beneath you for anything.   
When the film is finally over and one of your hands wonders to John’s waistband he stops you, his voice a barely audible stutter.

“D-Dave…we should wait..”

You take your hands away from him and press a last gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t rush you into anything.”

You break the following awkward silence by asking him whether he wants to play some video games, which he says yes to. His sorrows seem forgotten once you hand him the controller and you realize that the two of you make a good team when playing CoD. You only stop kicking zombie-asses once to eat something and a second time for a short make-out-session on the floor. Yes, you could definitely get used to this.   
It stops when he wants to take your glasses off and you slap his hand away in panic, feeling guilty when he looks like a kicked puppy.  You know he’ll have to see your eyes without the shades one day, but you don’t want him to. Red eyes aren’t normal, are a genetic defect which you had to hide for your whole life because you used to scare people just by looking at them, are nothing you want your boyfriend with his beautiful blue eyes to see.   
You apologize for being rude, but not for not letting him see your eyes. He backs off a little and you tell him you’re sorry again.

“I can’t show you, not yet.”  
“But why?”  
“You’ll see soon enough, I promise.”  
  
==> John: change the topic

“Well…could you play me some of your music?”

He agrees. Dave has told you about being a DJ before, but you never actually got to hear him. The moment he starts, you’re a bit unsure since you’re not used to this kind of music that much. You’re used to playing the piano, to the clear sounds the instrument makes under your hands and you’ve never paid that much attention to electronic music or DJs.  
Minutes later, your doubts are all gone. He seems changed, his movements flowing, his heart in sync with the beat, feeling the rhythm and making it hard to decide whether you want to close your eyes to enjoy it or keep them open to watch him in his element. You feel a bit disappointed when it’s over and you can’t help but admire him even more now.   
He takes his headphones off and looks at you with what you can only guess is a look of expectancy behind his shades.

“Dave…that was amazing.”

You’re still a little disappointed that you’ve never seen his eyes, never been able to see his facial expressions the way he can see yours but you feel like you’ve just got to know another part of him, a part that makes music, makes art, moves like a fish in the water, like he always belonged right there. And being able to witness that makes you happy, makes you forget about your sorrows and anxieties concerning him for a moment, leaving you with a heart full of joy and a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I didn't write anything in a long time and I decided that it was about time so here I am. I'm already working on the second chapter :3  
> I hope you like it and critique's always appreciated~


End file.
